I never forgot you (Rewite)
by Bluee-butterfly11
Summary: After Chloe lost her father and best friend she thought she found someone who don t betray her, but she thought wrong and Chloe is sick being forgotten and ignored but is Max forgot about Chloe or something else? Can Chloe forgive her?
1. Chapter 1

Last night, I dreamed of my childhood best friend. She's forgotten about me and stopped keeping in touch. It has been five fucking years and nothing. Why the hell did I dream of her? She's moved on, I'm sure of that. When my dad died and Max left, I was alone until I met Rachel Amber. There's another person who left me. But that dream, it felt so... I don't know. I miss her. I miss Max.

I tried to call her last night but she didn't answer. I'm tired of that "ignoring" thing. I want to go to Seattle and talk to her. I don't know if I can forgive her, but still, I want to talk to her and know why she hasn't contacted me.

I got dressed, grabbed my keys and cigarettes, my leather, and my beanie, and walked downstairs to find something to eat and leave.

"Chloe?" Joyce asked.

"Yeah."

"Where are you going?"

I froze a little. Our relationship is not the best because of my step-dick, but I still love my mom and I don't want to worry about her.

"Seattle."

"What?" She asked.

"Yeah, mom, I want an answer from Max."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well, I won't stop you, but be careful," she said.

"I am, always."

"Sure, sweetie. I have to go to work now, but let me know if you need anything, or when you're coming back."

"Thanks, mom."

While I was eating, her phone started to ring; I did not pick it.

But it keeps ringing, so I must pick it. Then I stood up in the chair and answered. When I heard a familiar voice, I froze.

_**(Vanessa) "Joyce?"**_

"_**N-no, it's me."**_

_**(Vanessa) "Chloe, is your mom home?"**_

"_**No, she left for work just a minute ago. Why?"**_

_**(Vanessa) "I wanted to talk to her, but maybe I can talk to you instead because this also concerns you a bit."**_

"_**Okay, what is it?"**_

_**(Vanessa) "It's Max."**_

"_**What happen to her? Is she okay?"**_

_**(Vanessa) "Honestly, she's not."**_

"_**What Vanessa, please tell me?"**_

_**(Vanessa) "Sure, I will. Don't you hate her?"**_

"_**NO!" "Vanessa, you left immediately I lost my father, then she stopped contacting me, but no, I can never hate Max, yes, I am angry but never hate her. So, yes I want to know what's going on with my friend."**_

_**(Vanessa) "Well, Max is depressed, she was bullied in school, harassed by some boys. She is always in her room, shouting at Ryan and me. Also, she did not eat… she visited the therapist and that she misses you Chloe."**_

_**(Vanessa) "Max did not call you because she broke her phone and lost your number."**_

"_**But you have my number which is the one you called through right now."**_

_**(Vanessa) "No, I only have Joyce's number, I tried to give it to her, but she just shouted at me and stormed her room."**_

"_**Oh"**_

_**(Vanessa) "Yeah, so you can call her. Please, Chloe, we are lost with Ryan and I'm scared that Max may do something to herself."**_

"_**Well, I am about to be on my way before you called."**_

_**(Vanessa) "Really?"**_

"_**Yes, I wanted to answer, and I always thought that she had a blast there, and just forgot about me. But now, I just want to see her, hug her and tell her that everything is alright."**_

_**(Vanessa) "Well, you can. I will tell her when she comes home."**_

"_**Yeah, I think I'll take a hotel room there where we'll meet."**_

_**(Vanessa) "Okay then, thanks Chloe.**_

"_**Yeah, bye."**_

**(you may remember this story, well If not, then it`s okay too, but I put it here again, I`ve been using a lot ao3 so I haven`t post here anything, but here it is… It`s rewite. Fall in love ubdate is coming soon too. Maybe. )**


	2. Visiting

When I arrived in Seattle later that day, I checked my room and laid down on the bed, thinking about Vanessa should have called me or mom should call sooner.

Well, thank God I gave Vanessa my number so that she can give it to Max.

I played with my phone for a while for some time before my phone beeped and I froze seeing the name again after five years. What I have wanted to see. I read the message.

_Max: "Chloe, are you really in town?"_

_(I wondered the answer)_

Me: "Yeah, I'm in star motel, room 202 if you want to visit."

I saved Max's number because I had already decided that I'll give her the opportunity, and now that I know the reason, there is no need to be angry. But there is no reply anymore and just a knock at my door.

_(Huh, she was fast)_

I opened the door; she was just like when we were kids. I gulped a little.

"Hey, Max."

"Chloe?" Max replied.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Oh, you're actually here" Max replied.

"Yeah, I'm here" I hesitate a little, but after thinking for a while, I opened my arms.

She was a light magnet; I wrapped my arms around her for a hug.

"Chloe, I'm so sorry" Max replied.

"Shhhh, it's okay, I talked with your mom yesterday, I'm sorry that I didn't contact either."

"But I promised" Max replied.

"I know. I know, but it's okay. I mean, yes I would have hoped that your parents would contact my mom or me sooner because I only thought that you had forgotten about me and move on."

I didn't know that you actually need me."

"No no, Chloe, you have to believe me, I never forget you. I was just so fucking scared that you hate me and did not want to do anything with me anymore." Max replied as we sat down on the bed.

"Max, I believe you and I really do. What happened to you?"

"I think mom has already told you" Max replied.

"Yeah, some of it. Do you know you look thinner?"

"Ah, shit." Max replied.

"Max."

"Yeah, I had a problem with eating" Max replied.

"Oh, Max…" I just hugged my friend again and closed my eyes.

After hugging for some time, I pulled back when she spoke.

"What is it Max?"

"Can, can you please forgive me?" Max asked.

"If you promised to do me something."

"Yeah, I'll do anything Chlo" Max replied.

My heart melted a little; it's been long that I've heard that nickname.

"You'll start to take care of yourself including eating very well... and if you feel sad and depressed, you call me?"

"Okay, I promise" Max replied.

"Can we take our lunch now, maybe some coffee?"

"I'll love to" Max replied.

"Let's go then."


	3. Sleepover

**Max's POV**

While I sat down eating, I was looking towards Chloe like I don't believe she actually came, I didn't even know that mom was calling her.

_(She looks so different, blue hair, tattoo, and punk look. Holy fucking shit!)_

We talked a lot, Chloe told me about herself and that makes me a little guilty again, but I only shook my head. Now, we have forgiven each other, and that is all that matter to me.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"Nothing"

"Max…"

"Why can you always read me, Chloe?"

"I just can" I chuckled.

"Well, it's nothing. I was just thinking about the past and how shitty friend I was."

"Maxie… let's focus on the future now; I forgive you like I said" Chloe replied.

"Yeah, you're right."

"Of course, I am" Chloe replied as she continued to eat.

I smiled and continued to eat too.

After we finished eating, we just walked around Seattle, I showed some of my favorite views, and that, first day in many years I was happy genuinely happy.

Later that evening, Chloe drove me home. I just sat and didn't move.

"Chloe?"

"Yeah, Max?" Chloe replied.

"Will you like to stay? So that you don't need to pay for a motel room. I know you'll go back home tomorrow, but still..."

"Sleepover, huh?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, but if you don't want to, then that's okay too"

"No Max, I'll love to stay, but I need to first check out and take my stuff, so I'll come later. Is that cool?" Chloe asked.

"Yes"

"Okay, see you later then" Chloe replied.

"Yeah, I hugged my friend and got out of the car, walking inside with a huge smile on my face."

When I got inside, I hugged mom and dad.

"Well, I don't complain, but where is this coming from?" Vanessa asked.

"Thank you, mom, and I'm sorry about how I've been acting lately."

"It's okay sweetie; we understand. To be honest, it had not been easy but your father and I still understand" Vanessa replied.

"So, meeting with Chloe went good?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, she is coming over."

"So, just like old times, huh" Ryan replied.

"Yeah, can I go to my room now?"

"Sure honey" Ryan replied and looked at her wife with a knowing smile.

I opened my computer and scrolled through my Facebook, but there was nothing, so I closed it back and went to bed.

I closed my eyes for a moment and started thinking about the day and how Chloe is chanced, how pretty she is and all that. I opened my eyes suddenly, wait, what? Well, this also confirmed something I was thinking today, I am still crushing on my best friend.

But I don't think Chloe likes me that way and I don't want to ruin our friendship, not after when I got her back.


	4. Good news

I drove back home early in the morning after Max had left for school, she is perfect, just perfect with her freckles and all that. Max must be cuter these years.

I parked and got out of my car _(step-ass is home, I hope mom is home too)._

I opened the front door and walked inside. "Hey mom."

"Hey sweetie, how is she?"

"She is better now. She felt better when she saw me; we are back together."

"Good to hear. Well, lunch will soon be ready" Joyce responded.

"Okay, thanks mom."

"Chloe…?" David said.

_(Groan)_ "Yes?"

"Where were you before?" David asked.

"Well, mom knows, that's enough. So, bye bye."

I walked to my room, grabbed my lighter in my pocket and my cigarette pack and put them on my desk.

I was playing with my phone; suddenly, it started to ring.

"**Yeah?"**

"**Hey Chloe"**

"Rachel?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Well, fuck you."

(Rachel) "Huh?"

"You left without me, even though we talked differently."

(Rachel) "I'm sorry, okay? But you didn't let me go and I wanted to leave, after what my dad did…"

"Well, I'm really sorry. I have good memories here, and it's hard to let go sometimes."

(Rachel) "I know…however, I'm thinking that maybe we can start afresh, can you move here with me?"

"No Rachel, I can't."

(Rachel) "Why can't you?"

I closed my eyes. "Because I love someone else…."

(Rachel) "Is it because of her?"

"Sorry, but she was my friend at first."

(Rachel) "But she abandoned you?"

"And you don't? Max was only forced to move, but you choose to leave without me."

(Rachel) "It's still the same."

"No Rachel, it's not. Goodbye."

I hung up, tossed my phone on the bed and groaned_ (shit… fuck)._

*blink*

_(Fuck! If it is Rachel, I swear to God, I'll smash this place… Oh, it's Max... all good)._

_Max: "Hey Chloe, I have very very good news."_

Me: "Oh, I am all ears."

Max: "Huh, is everything alright?"

Me: "Yeah"

Max: "Well, if you say so, but… "

Me: "Max! Spill!

Max: "Okay okay, we're moving back to Arcadia."

Me: "HUH, FOR REAL?"

*ring*

**FOR REAL? MAX!"**  
(Max) "Calm down tiger, but yes for real."

"Holy mother fucker! This is awesome… wait, why and what about your parent's work?"

(Max) "Well, Chloe, I'll change my school, BLACKWELL! They don't know yet; they only know that I'm happier there."

"Holy shit, so you'll be going to the same school with me... just just...

**(Max) "Chloe?"**

"**Shut up, just shut up; I'm not…"**

**(Max) "Suuure Chloe."**

"**I'm just happy; that's all. When will you move?"**

(Max) "Next month."

"It's summer, holy shit!"

(Max) (giggling)

"I-..."

"What Chloe?"

"Nothing, it's not "phone discussion."

(Max) "Okay then, I have to go now, but I will text you later."

"Yeah, sure."  
*click*

_(holy shit)_

"Mom mom mom"

"Jesus! What?" Joyce said.

"Caulfield family will move back here next month. Oh my god, I will have my best friend back soon and I…

What and why are you smiling like that?"

"Chloe, I know what love looks like," Joyce said with a little chuckle.

"WHAT! How? Oh my God."

"So, is it true then?" Joyce asked.

"Y-yeah, maybe" I rub the back of my neck.

"Honey, I'm glad it's Max, your happiness is the most important thing to me, that face is genuinely happy and I have missed it a lot.

"Thanks, mom. Max is not known yet and I'm scared. What if…"

"Well, tell her when you see her next time and find out."

"Mom?"

"Yes, honey?" Joyce answered.

"Did d-dad know?"

"Oh yeah, as well as Max's mom and dad" Joyce said.

"Crap"

Joyce just chuckled and left for her food.

I laid down on my bed thinking, thinking about everything, about what if I had just given up, about everything in my life. Max… no shit, I don't want to even think about it.

I'm super happy that Max is moving back here, even though the reason sucks. I don't know why people bullied such kind and caring people like Max.

But nothing like that anymore. Nobody dares bull her or even touch her. Soon, I fell asleep, thinking about Max.


	5. Moving back in bay

**Max's POV**

Today is the day, first day of June and our moving day. Everything has been put together into the box, and we packed the boxes into the car.

About three hours later, we were ready, and our driver was about to start. I was still a little bit depressed, but whenever I am with Chloe, I recovered immediately.

"Ready sweetie?" Ryan asked.

"YES!"

"Okay, calm down," Ryan said with a chuckle.

"I can't, dad."

"I can see that, Max" Ryan responded as he started the car.

I took my phone and texted Chloe.

_Me: "We're coming."_

_Chloe: "Hella yes!"_

_Chloe: "Want to hang out today immediately?"_

_Me: "Hmm, should I?"_

_Chloe: "Oh"_

_(she is so dork)_

_Me: "Well, yeah, I have other plans."_

_Chloe: "No, you don't. Max…"_

_Me.: "Well…"_

_Chloe: "MAX!"_

_Me: "Ok ok, no, I don't, and yes, we can hang out together."_

_Chloe: "Ok, thanks Max. I need to tell you something, It's important."_

_Me: "Okay... I hope you are okay?"_

_Chloe: "Gosh, you and your worry side. Yes, I'm okay, and will even feel better when you are here."_

_Me: "Okay then, we can meet when we're ready with our stuff and boxes. "_

_Chloe: "Okay, cool."_

_Me: "See you soon... captain."_

Late in the evening, I was sitting in our treehouse waiting for Chloe.

We've got furniture and other things for our new apartment, and we'll start to put them in place tomorrow.

I love my new room. It's a little smaller than my room in Seattle, but I don't care. I don't really stay there.

I'm a little nervous because I planned to tell Chloe today. It's a beautiful night, millions of star in the sky. So, what could go wrong?

Soon, I heard Chloe's voice as she was climbing the ladder. "Hey Maxie," Chloe said as she wrapped her arm around me" _(Yeah, I'm now at home)._

"Hey, Chloe."

"How do you feel?" Chloe asked.

"Better"

" Good... Max?" Chloe said.

"Yes?"

"Don't talk anymore like that... please?" Chloe said.

" Shit, I'm sorry, Chloe."

" No, It's okay, I understand. I don't want to lose you."

" You don't?"

" Yes. Promise?" Chloe said as she raised her pinky."

" I promise, I put my own pinky around Chloe's. Chloe and I chatted for a while and looking up at the sky. Now, this is the time to tell her or ask her out.

"Chloe, would you... umm...?"

"What Max?" Chloe asked.

"I was thinking if we can…"

"Max, what is it?" Chloe asked with a smile.

(_Stop that, come on Max...)_

"Want-to-go-out-with-me?" I spoke so fast that she didn't understand.

"What?" Chloe chuckled.

"Ughhh! Want to go o-out with me?" _(now there)_

"Max..." Chloe said as she scooted a little closer to me. We sat at the edge of our tree front under the night sky; it's a beautiful moment.

She put her hand on my cheek, and we stared at each other's eyes, her beautiful blue eyes. But my eyes lowered her lips, Chloe moved towards me. My heart was racing so fast that I can't even breathe anymore.

I moved as well until our lips met. My mind was racing with my heart, and there are my damn butterflies in my stomach, Chloe's lips were so soft and perfect.

The kiss was slow, a little awkward; I pulled back " Wow, what?"

"Does that answer your question, Max?" Chloe asked as she caresses my cheek.

"Chloe, what? I was so speechless..."

" I like you, Max. So, yes, I'll go out with you."

"I-I…"

"This again, Max?" Chloe said as she chuckled.

" Oh, shut up" I pushed Chloe's shoulder.

"I like you too."

Chloe smiled and we continued watching the stars.

Later, Chloe drove me back to my place before she went home. My mom and dad were already asleep, so I tiptoed to my room, put on my pajamas, and laid down on my bed.

I started thinking about Chloe, where to take her for our date. Bowling? Dinner? But that is too simple. I traced my finger along my lips and smiled when I think about that kiss, Chloe's touch and caress, all of it. My phone beeped, I grabbed it and read the text.

_Chloe: "Max?"_

_Me: "What?"_

_Chloe:"I can't think of anything except you."_

_Me:"Yeah, well, same here."_

_Chloe:"Can I come? I want to see you."_

_Me: "You already saw me today. You'll see me tomorrow."_

_Chloe: "Does not count? I miss you; hella bad!"_

_Me: "Dork, well, come then."_

_Chloe: "I'm on my way."_

_(How sweet is that, a little too sweet...)_

I waited for Chloe and tried to play with my phone to stay awake. I heard a knock on my window (huh). I opened it, and there she was. "Hold on."

I rushed downstairs again to open the front door; we walked back to my room, which is a little messy of course.

I sat down on my bed. "So, what?"

"I wanted to see you" Chloe said.

"Well, I'm here. Chloe, are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?" Chloe replied.

"Don't lie to me, Chloe. You know we can read each other like an open book."

"I…" Suddenly, Chloe broke down and leaned against me.

"Hey Chloe, what's wrong?"

"Mom'll remarry next month" Chloe responded as she sobbed against my shirt.

"Huh?"

"Yes, I can't stand that man. I wanted to stay away, that is the reason why I texted you. I'm sorry, you are the only one that..." Chloe responded.

"Hey, you don't need to apologize. You can always call or text me, or even come here."

"T-thanks" Chloe said.

I put Chloe's hand on mine. "Tell me about this man?"

And Chloe started, how Joyce met David, and how David act towards Chloe... I was a little shocked and held Chloe until we fell asleep.


	6. New place

**Max's POV. **

I woke up when the raindrops hit my window; I felt Chloe's arm and legs around me; I smiled.

I tried to get free but wasn't successful. So, I gave in, and pressed my head against her shoulder, closing my eyes.

Soon, I felt a hand on my hair. I lifted my head and noticed Chloe's look.

I gave her a morning kiss.

"Morning cutie" Chloe said as she pulled back.

"Morning Chloe."

"How was your sleep?" Chloe asked.

"Fine"

"Good" Chloe replied as we unwrapped each other.

"What will you do today?" Chloe asked.

"Well, I will unpack these boxes. You?"

"Can I help you?" Chloe asked as she reached for her jeans and top.

"But at least, let your mom know."

"Why? She has step-fucker now" Chloe replied.

"Hey, but she still loves you. I'm sure of that.""

"I guess as well" Chloe replied.

After putting our clothes, we walked downstairs to eat something, Chloe texted her mom.

"She is still upset about her the news... I can tell and I can't blame her. Who will want their parent to marry another guy?"

"Morning girls" Vanessa said.

"Morning,"

"Mom, sorry that I didn't wake you up when Chloe came, she wanted to come though."

"It's okay sweetie" Vanessa replied as she sat down across Chloe and me.

"Thanks mom"

"What's the plan Max?" Vanessa asked.

"I don't know yet until I am done unpacking my stuff with Chloe."

"Well, you're on your own today" Vanessa replied.

"Huh?"

"Your father and I have started looking for work" Vanessa replied.

I felt Chloe's leg rubbing mine... "Right."

"What?" Vanessa asked.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing."

"Okay then" Vanessa replied as she stood up.

.

.

.

.

_**"Mom, I'm with Max."**_

_**(Joyce) "Oh, come with her then, I need to talk to you and Max."**_

_**"What? Why?"**_

_**(Joyce) "Do you know why, and I should tell David too?" **_

_**"So that he can act like he acted towards Rachel, right? No way mom, only over my dead body." **_

_**"I know you accept me for who I am, but he doesn't and I don't want to bring Max near him."**_

_**(Joyce) "I will talk to him; he is already part of this family, so he needs to accept my daughter." **_

_**(Joyce) "And I know you miss your dad, but Chloe, don't you want me to be happy?" **_

_**"I want you to." **_

_**(Joyce) "Well, I'm now, and you are still my number one priority, but now that you have Max and I know that you're always with her. Chloe, I don't want to be alone anymore." **_

_**"Mom, I..."**_

_**(Joyce) "Shh, It's alright. No need to cry, I understand why you left yesterday. But we can still discuss and solve this, right?"**_

_**(Joyce) "You, David, Max and I." **_

_**"Okay, I'll be there with Max." **_

_**(Joyce) "Thank you, Chloe."**_

_**"You're welcome,"**_

After hanging up, I noticed that Max is staring at me. "What?"

But she only smiled and pushed me against the bed, falling on top of me.


	7. Date

**Max's POV**

_(What the hell I wear. Straight jeans and shirt? No. Jeans top and flannel? YES!)._

Chloe had to left back home in the morning when Joyce called her to meet her. That's a good chance for me to plan our date now. I still don't know where to go. Zoo? Yeah, nice one Max.

I picked up my clothes, started to put my room in shape and continued fixing my photo wall.

One hour later, I am done and our doorbell rings, I walked downstairs to open the door. "Hi, come in."

Chloe stepped inside.

Chloe is wearing her beanie and leather black top and straight jeans (still perfect).

"You look...umm good" Chloe said.

"You too Chloe. Ready?"

"Yes" Chloe responded as she took my hand.

"So, what did your mom want?" I asked while focusing on the road at the same time.

"She wants me to give step-ass change, but I don't" Chloe responded with a huff.

"I understand Chloe."

"Anyway, I am not talking about that now, I want us to focus on our day...and that where are we going?" Chloe asked.

"You see, Chloe."

"Come on Max, even a hint?" Chloe said.

"Nope."

"Max?" Chloe said.

"Still nope" I chuckled.

*Ring*

Chloe rejected the call, so I thought it was her mom.

I drove a little while before we arrived.

"MAX, we are going to the zoo!" Chloe yelled excitedly.

"Yes Chloe."

"Holy shitballz," Chloe said as she gets out the car.

I chuckled a little and get out of the car; I took Chloe's hand and intertwined our finger. I was happy and I hope that will last.

We walked around the zoo hand in hand, watching the animals. I took some photos and we enjoyed each other company. We then headed to sit down somewhere and started to eat out ice cream.

I sat down and licked my ice cream; Chloe sat next to me. We kissed each other and I was thinking about everything and this date. I want to be Chloe's girlfriend, but then I think about Rachel. Well, we can discuss this later.

"Good?"

"Yeah, want some?" Chloe asked.

"Sure." I licked a little of Chloe's ice cream and I offered her mine.

"Thanks Max," Chloe said.

"Like?"

"Holy shit, it was good," Chloe responded.

"I giggled, yeah it is."

After eating our ice cream, we continued our rounds.

About three hours later, I drove back home and Chloe returned home too.

Before Chloe left the car, she leaned in for a kiss; the kiss was exactly like the first one.

"Thank you, Max. Today was fun," Chloe said.

"Same here, Chloe."

"Chloe?"

"Yes, Max?" Chloe responded.

"Want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, if you want" Chloe responded as she took my hand.

"Well, yeah."

"Then we're together now" Chloe responded as she leaned in for another kiss.

"Bye Chloe."

"Text me when you're home."

"Okay."

I drove home, parked my car, and opened my door. "Hey, mom and dad."

"Well, guess you are in a good mood?" Ryan said.

"Well, yeah, I have a good reason."

"oh, okay, I am all ear," Ryan replied.

"Well, the reason is Chloe. We had a great day..."

"Good sweetie, I love seeing you happy," Ryan said.

"Well, I am.. oh and we're together."

My dad smiled and hugged me. Mom also did the same. When they went to their own room… I grabbed something to eat and went to my room as well.

I rolled down my Facebook page until my phone beeped, I read that text because it was Chloe.

_Chloe: "Yeah, I had much fun too."_

_Me: "So, date day was a success?"_

_Chloe: "Yes, Max."_

_Me: "Good then"_

_Chloe: "I wanna go to the beach tomorrow to meet my friends. But before then, can we go for breakfast and my treat?"_

_Me: "Are you sure?"_

_Chloe: "Why are you nervous?"_

_Me: "Yes Chloe, it seems that I'm not very good in social situations and I am concern about Rachael."_

_Chloe: "No, there is only Justin and Trevor and some other skaters. We're not even friends anymore with Rachael."_

_Me: "Huh? I'm sorry Chloe."_

_Chloe: "It's okay if she can't accept that I move on, then it's her problem."_

_Chloe: "Or can Justin and Trevor join us for breakfast?"_

_Me: "S-sure"_

_Chloe: "Okay, so?"_

_Me: "Nothing."_

_Chloe: "Well, it's time to go shower and sleep."_

_Me: "Yeah, night Chloe."_

_Chloe: "Night beauty."_

**Chloe's POV**

I woke up myself and couldn't find my phone beside me. I didn't even know where I put it, but then I remembered I put a quick text to Trevor and Justin while I walked to the closet and choose something to wear.

Guys have responded that they are coming, and they'll love to see Max.

_Me: Hands off!_

_Justin: Yeah yeah, Chloe."_

I put my phone back to my pocket, grabbed my keys and cigarettes, but then stopped (_hmmm, Should I try to quit?_).

I left the pack and walked downstairs. David and mom were working. I'm still pissed at mom and a little upset too. But that does not matter. I have Max and my friends.

I entered my truck and started the engine, and drove towards Two whales (well, shit).

Me: "Morning beauty! Yup, I call you that, deal with it...but now, I was wondering if I need a ride? Because I didn't think of it, and I'm already at dinner."

Max: "Morning, and no, I can take the bus. see you soon."

Me: NO EMOJI!

I leaned against the wall and waited for Justin and Trevor, and Max. I'm a little nervous and I don't even know why. I know Justin and Trevor will love Max. Then, we all can be friends. Yeah, I love that idea.

Soon, the bus came and Max stepped out, walking towards me.

"Hey beauty," I said as I leaned down for few kisses.

"Hey Chloe" Max responded as she broke the kiss and rested her head against my chest and wrapped her arms around me.

"Let's go inside."

We walked inside and sat down.

Soon, mom came towards us and asked what we want to eat.

We both ordered bacon and eggs. I didn't want to talk to my mom right now.

"Chloe," Joyce said.

"What?"

"We need to talk about something but when we get home."

_(Huh, is she crying? Fuck if that asshole hurt her)_.

"O-okay, I'll come home later."

"Thank you," Joyce said.

"I'll come back soon," Joyce said as she left..

"What was that about?" Max asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"I don't know. Yesterday, she was all happy, and now, I don't even know her mood."

"Well well, is Chloe worried?" Max teased.

"Shut up; I cared for my mom. Even though I'm brat towards her, and I have pissed the news because I don't want that she replace dad."

"Oh, Chloe, I don't think that Joyce forgot William or anything like that," Max said as she took my hand.

"I know, but it feels like that."

"Have you spoke to your mom about this? How do you feel?" Max asked.

"No."

"Then talk Chloe," Max said.

My mom returned with our food and Justin and Trevor also came inside.

I sat next to Max so that guys can sit across us. I took Max's hand under the table, giving her a little support..

"So Max, do you take photos?" Justin asked.

"Y-yeah," Max said a little nervous.

"Well, Trevor and I are going to skating later, so will you join and take a photo with us?" Justin asked.

"Okay," Max responded.

"Awesome," Justin said.

We all started to eat.


End file.
